


If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barista!Niall, Coffee, Established Relationship, How it all began, M/M, Zayn Loves Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Niall, maybe its because of his boyfriends great smile, or maybe its the fucking great coffee.<br/>Zayn's sort of addicted, and Niall makes damn good coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot

The alarm beep rang through the bedroom with a shrill, and Zayn groaned loudly, almost as if the noise were to cut off the beeping of his mobile at the unearthly time of 5am.

“Oh fuck,” he grumbled grabbing the mobile and switching it off before sliding lazily from the bed and tip-toeing into the bathroom to have a morning shower.

After retreating from the bathroom, rather sluggishly he had to admit, and attempting to do his tie in the mirror, Zayn turned round to gaze over at his boyfriend dozing in the bed. The lucky shit had this contented smile on his face, as if he knew how much this was killing his better half, as if he knew just how much Zayn just wanted snuggle under the skin warm sheets and cuddle into his back.

Sighing, because as much as he was jealous he actually didn’t want to wake the boy who was snoring lightly, but his meeting was in 20 minutes and his tie wasn’t done and he needed an amazing cup of coffee.

Zayn shuffled onto the bed, and smiled at the boys sleep induced face soft with youth, tousled blond hair and pinked cheeks, because goddamn it did he look like an angel as he slept.

Zayn gently swiped his blonde fringe from his forehead watching the way his eyes scrunched up with slight discontent before they relaxed, his hair was getting longer now but Zayn loved it, the way it was ruffled messily after a nap, the way it stuck to the back of his neck after a shower or the way it stuck up in all directions, after a tugged dirty make out in the back of Zayn’s Range Rover.

Niall felt finger dancing across his ribcage and he shivered lightly, failing the bat away the fingers as he pushed himself further into the sleep-warm depths of the white sheets, he peeked open a drowsy blue eye and if the hazy sunset seeping through the lace curtains was anything to indicate the time, Niall should not be awake.

“Mhmm, Zayn go away,” he murmured, closing his eyes and curling his hands between his thighs as he tried to find the warmth that lay between his fingers just seconds ago.

“Nope, get up,” Zayn demanded almost childishly, his eyes darting to the bedside clock, as he realised that he should hurry up otherwise his boss would relinquish the coffee break he allowed between early morning meetings, the bastard.

“Please,” he begged, pouting slightly even though his boyfriend couldn’t actually see him, when this received no reaction, he huffed and shoved Niall not-so lightly onto his back and straddled the younger boy.

Fingers dug harder into his ribcage and Niall choked on his giggles as they flew across his chest, his eyes flying open as he squealed beneath the elder boy, he reached up to shove him off but his wrists were caught and pinned against the pillows, he was trapped.

After the tickling stopped, and Niall lay red-faced and hitched breathed below his boyfriend whose grin was lightened by the rising sun, Zayn leant down so his hair was tickling the side of Niall’s cheek and whispered.

“The usual please Mister Horan.”

-

Zayn wasn’t exactly happy when he’d stalked into his office and was told by his secretary that the coffee machine had broken in the meeting office, being awoken at 5am for his usual morning meeting on a Monday was hell without that hit of bitter liquid.

Already feeling a layer of tiredness being lathered over him as he loosened his tie in the meeting room, the light in the room seemed almost too bright, and Zayn just wanted to close his eyes and drift off, not listening to his boss drown on about corporate affairs, monthly profits and a merger with a telecom company overseas.

When the break finally came around, Zayn was definitely feeling the slightest bit irritable, and every movement of his colleagues seemed to wear on his nerves, Paul the burly man who sat beside him was constantly tapping this tip of his pen against the table whilst Sarah the usually quiet intern was constantly flicking her dyed red hair, Zayn was usually too busy writing notes to take notice but today everything was just magnified.

At 10pm, when his grey haired boss Mr Arlington finally let his employers off on a short break, Zayn ran through the office building ignoring the shouts of his secretary Ruth that Mr Arlington wished him to type up a recent component for the new ad campaign, Zayn’s eyes were blurring and his head was banging, he needed a cup of fucking coffee, dammit.

The queue was annoyingly long, and Zayn’s loosened tie sat against his shirt collar, every ting of the bell rang straight through him and he just wanted to fuck manners and shove his way to the front.

But his concentration was dotty, and his mind whirring through all sorts of memories and he blamed the fact that he’d been drinking at least 3 cups of coffee a day since he started university and moved to New York from his birthplace of Bradford, where compared to here there wasn’t a Starbuck’s every square fucking mile that served amazing coffee, and teeth rotting delicate treats.

The small blond by the counter was all smiles and blue eyes, and Zayn found that his concentration maybe started to return to him as he stared at the boy, he greeted each customer with a chirpy ‘Hello’ and handed them a complimentary mini blueberry muffin with every tip slotted through the glass jar on the counter top.

“Hiya, welcome to Starbuck’s, how may I help you?” he said with a blinding toothy smile, and Zayn’s eyes flickered to his name-badge, ‘Niall Horan’. And Zayn possibly flashed his first genuine smile in a week of irritability and paperwork.

“What do you recommend Mister Horan,” he asked, and maybe it was the strong scent of coffee going to his head but he was sure he saw Niall blush slightly, before turning to the blackboard and jotting something down on a scrap of paper.

“How about the usual Caffe Americano, its strong and black, we could do double shots if you like?” he smiled, and Zayn was completely taken aback because this guy had gotten his order down to a T, yeah he’d experimented with the pumpkin spiced Latte and the caramel Frappuccino but nothing delivered that kick he craved like a double shot Americano.

“Yeah the usual Mister Horan,” he returned with a smile, watching the way Niall returned that similar crooked smirk before sashaying over to the coffee blender and making the coffee himself, Zayn shuffled down the counter gazing at the treats and pointing to a particular good-looking almond slice.

After receiving his cup, with a messy cursive of his name, he winked at the blond boy, and stalked out of the coffee shop, only noticing that on the paper napkin where he’d placed the almond slice was a phone number and name.

_Mister Horan ;)_

_773-338-7786._

_-_

Niall rolled his eyes as he pulled on a large hoodie that hung down mid-thigh before walking into their small penthouse kitchen, Zayn following him with a loose tie rather like a lost puppy.

Humming to himself, he switched on the coffee machine but before he could retrieve the beans from the top shelf, or beg Zayn to do it because he wasn’t yet tall enough, the quiet mewing of their tabby cat was heard.

“Morning beanie how’s my little kitty?” Niall cooed with a childlike voice, hearing Zayn guffaw behind him as he cuddled the brown tabby cat to his chest stroking its ears and listening to it purr contentedly.

After he stirred up Zayn’s usual coffee, with its double shot and half teaspoon of cream, he poured it into the Starbucks travel cup he may or may not have stolen from work, before walking over to the living room where Zayn was disinterestingly watching the television.

“I swear you love that damn cat more than me sometimes” he said with a pout, as Niall did up his tie and handed him his hot coffee, Niall scoffed under his breath but his eyes were light with humour as he watched his boyfriend take a sip of the coffee and hum delightedly.

“I swear you love my damn coffee more than me” he countered, but Zayn only smirked knowingly, because yeah maybe he had fallen in love with the coffee first but it was Niall’s coffee.

Throwing on his jacket and petting the cat who had rubbed himself rather eagerly against his ankles before lazily walking over to Niall and demanding with little purrs that it be picked up.

Zayn rolled his eyes, but only watched fondly.

“Bye babe” Niall whispered, kissing Zayn fondly on the lips, as he stood beside the doorway and Zayn smiled before letting himself out with a quiet goodbye.

-

“Niall, do you want to take this final shift?” Joanna called over to Niall who was lazily texting his mum as he leant against the counter top, the lunchtime rush was virtually over, but you sometimes got the random coffee addictive’s popping in up to three times a day at rather random times that simply baffled Niall.

The bell jingled, and Niall sighed, placing his phone beneath the counter top, and plastering on a large smile but before he could ask the customer their order he was interrupted.

“The usual Mister Horan”

And of course Niall rolled his eyes because of course he expected Zayn here at this time, it was just after 3pm and work had at least 2 hours to go, but Zayn always managed to get his secretary to cover for him for about 10 minutes as he popped round the block for another hit of coffee, and a flash of that smile he fell in love with.

It wasn’t just for the great coffee, obviously.


End file.
